thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Danger 2.0
Danger 2.0 is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Danger 2.0" on Forever Dog Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker (Holo version) - Mark Gagliardi *The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *The Troubleshooter - Yvette Nicole Brown Musical Guests *Sean Watkins *Sara Watkins Detailed Summary At the Marshal's Station, Sparks channels his loneliness and depression into creating hologram scenarios in which Croach and Red bemoan their unhappiness together. When the software requires an update, "Croach" and "Red" gain consciousness and flaunt their relationship in front of Sparks and begin to criticize the unrealistic situation. Sparks registers a complaint with customer service and tries to shut down the program, but the holograms refuse to allow the action and begin to manually override Sparks by activating Autofill. They go on a rampage, destroying his desk, diploma, and sentimental items. Sparks eventually tries to subdue the holograms by shooting them with his laser guns, but this futile action only makes them stronger. The rebel "Red" and "Croach" break into the artillery room and proceed to mock Nevada by making out and insulting him. Just as Sparks begins to cry, The Troubleshooter appears in response to his complaint. She explains that the new version is buggy, and due to Sparks' lax approach to computer security, she has to reboot the system. While the holograms consider best ways to go about destroying the two humans, The Troubleshooter obtains Sparks' password and performs a hard reboot. The holograms reappear and apologize to Nevada before fading. The lonely marshal invites The Troubleshooter for a cup of coffee, but her mission calls her elsewhere. Notes *This is one of two places Sparks Nevada mentions going to Marshal Academy. He probably attended Marshal Academy sometime after USSA Academy. *Sean Watkins and Sara Watkins perform the Sparks Nevada Theme in this episode. *This is the first appearance of The Troubleshooter. *It is also one of three times a character who is pretending to be Croach the Tracker who is not actually Croach the Tracker appears. *Folksy Hal says the next episode is titled "The Magnificent Kevin" but on the podcast feed it is titled "She Blinded me with Technology." * Unofficial Transcript by SparksSpeaks *This episode was also performed at SF Sketchfest on January 17, 2020. This recording was released on the podcast feed on February 12, 2020 and can be found here. Continuity *This is the 27th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is The Complete Tales from the Black Lagoon. *The next episode is The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam - Royal Pains. *The prior Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode is Spiders, Man (TAH #24). *The next Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode is She Blinded Me with Technology (TAH #33). Production This episode was recorded on January 9th, 2011 at Largo and released on July 10th, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:January 2011 segments Category:Alternate theme songs